Salt
by TheRealSpoopy
Summary: This is some crap I wrote a while back. It's probably cringey but hey, what can you do. This is a story of an elsen's terrible life, and their sucky job. I wouldn't want to work it. Dirty stuff might happen if this doesn't suck too bad. I will be writing worse stuff in the future. Forgive me for I have sinned. Rating will change later.


Once an elsen comes of age they start working right away, if they can walk and learn how to use the equipment they were working. Once this happens you get assigned a zone and stay there for the rest of your life. Which was rather short, a combination of equipment related accidents and the specter's shortened their lifespan quite a bit. The workload was intense and long, sure there were breaks but it was probably only the amount of time it takes to use the bathroom. I swear I saw others shoveling down food while in the bathroom. The work conditions may have been awful but at least we got paid something.

Today was a big day for me in particular, it was the day I was assigned a zone. I didn't really favor one zone over the other, they all sucked equally. Each zone may have been different work but it was all equally hard and miserable. The directors were another story altogether, I can't say much about zone 2 and 3s director, but I can say one thing about zone 1. He is a major dick, I can't say how many times I have been tripped and yelled at by him, he would constantly march around the zone yelling at exhausted elsen to "get off their lazy asses and get to work" in that ear grating voice of his, god was his voice annoying. I would do anything to not be working for that thing. I sure as hell hope he can't read minds, he would probably waste no time in disposing of me.

My anxiety spiked as I approached the elsen who tells where each one will go. It kinda reminded me of the sorting hat, although this one gives you a more s*itty destiny.

I walked up to them and handed over all of my paperwork, they took one glance at it and stamped something on it and placed a key card on it as well. I grabbed it and quickly moved out of the way, I could feel the excitement building, I shouldn't be excited, what he did was basically sign off to my entire life, you retired when you died. I glanced at the paper to see where I was assigned and let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was in fact not Zone 1, I never have to hear his snarling voice ever again. In fact I think I might pay him a visit before I go, though i'll have to be prepared to run when he starts throwing things. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I say I won't work for him. All of those times he would walk by and tell me how badly he will work me when I come of age, and how much he would love to finally be officially be in charge of me and put me in my place.

I said goodbye to all my friends and family, I would never see them again. Once I'm in my zone that's it, I can't come back, it's a one way road for me. Once I reached the Zone 1's guardian's office I was filled with instant regret, this was a bad idea. He's flipped out on me before, but he's never injured me too badly, sure he's struck me a few times, but he would never kill me right. The thought sent a chill up my spine, what if he does this time. I turned to leave but a hand on the back of my neck jolted me back into the room. I was spun around and it was the very thing I didn't want to see, dedan. He ripped the paper out of my hand gave me a smug look, which made his ugly face somehow even uglier.

"Finally! Maybe now you work for me you will learn how to control that smartass tone! You'll end up like the rest of those elsen and learn to respect me… If that means beating the s*it out of you until you do then so be it!.." Dedan snarled at me which made me cringe at the sound of his voice. However I wasn't going to let this a-hole win.

"Yeah you could, if I actually worked for you!" I barked back quickly, I could tell it got to him when his grip tightened on my neck. He quickly brought the paper up to his face and pushed me away from him when he realized what it said. "D*mn it! D*mn It!" He swore as he shoved it back into my hands.

"Zone 3 are you Fucking kidding me right now!" If he wasn't pissed before he sure as hell was now. He grabbed something off his desk and chucked it at my head, thank god I saw it and barely dodged it. Typically in our past fights this was the moment I took my leave. I didn't waste anytime leaving the office and down to the trams, I was in a dead sprint the whole way, never looking back once. I was completely out of breath when I reached the trams, I shoved the card in the elsens hand and presented him my paperwork. He nodded and opened the door for me. I climbed in and noticed not too many others were going there too. I guess not many work there.

The ride there was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet. The other elsen already seemed like they were dead inside, which I couldn't really relate to, I was excited, then again I couldn't really blame them, they probably realize they will be worked until they died. My parents enjoyed working, and said they wouldn't want to do anything else, I don't know how much of that was true, I'm guessing a lot of what they said came from Dedan's "influence". I looked out of the window and noticed we were very close to reaching 3. I was so excited I didn't even noticed we stopped 5 minutes ago, and everyone was already out. I would've been embarrassed but I didn't have time for that, I rushed out of the tram excitedly. The other elsen shot me some odd looks but didn't have the heart to say anything. One of the elsen handed me a map of the site and before.

"You'll have to go to the director's office to get your job, he is on the 4th floor, please fight the urge to express yourself.." he said flatly, as he marked a place on my map. I didn't think I was that popular, but then again our fights got pretty noisy, which made me question my he didn't kill me years ago. However I wasn't going to question it.

I went back into the tram, and took it to floor 4. The path to the office was confusing, why in the world was their a maze before it. Although that isn't the weirdest thing I've seen so far. As I approached the room the sickly sweet stench of pure sugar was all I could smell, no all I could think about. It wasn't bad but I could feel the mixture of a stomach and headache.

I walked in nervously, I had no idea what to expect with this one, he rarely visits the other zones and doesn't even walk around his own zone from what I hear. At least with dedan he was in your face and you knew what to expect. I gathered my courage up and tried to show my brave face, I finally looked up from the security of my paper and.. Jesus christ this guy is fat… and not just a few extra pounds fat, more like a few thousand pounds type of fat. How does someone even get like that, is it even possible. I've been around elsen all my life and all of them were as thin as rails, food was so scarce everyone had to be skinny, no one was even a little heavy. This was where all that food was going to, one obese director? I got up to his face and he was staring right at me, wait…

How long have I been standing here? We just looked at each other for a solid minute, probably the longest minute of my life. He finally broke the silence when he cleared his throat and stuck his hand out to me.

Well what the Hell did he want me to do with that? Oh wait now I know, he wanted the paper that was in my hand. I gave it to him quickly to prevent this awkwardness from continuing any longer than it had to.

He looked over my stuff and smiled, I somehow felt even more uncomfortable than before. I wanted to leave as soon as possible, this director had a vibe to him I didn't like.

"You have quite the reputation for someone so small, dedan told me so much about you. I have just the job for someone like you" His voice was a lot deeper than I expected, I've been watching too much anime, typically someone that would look like him would have a funny voice or something. He didn't though, which made this situation far more unsettling.

"I'm not small sir, you're just insanely large." Why would I say that! Great first impression, might as well call him a fat ass while I'm at it. I was so going to die, was it worth it though? Probably not. I have to cover it up I quickly spoke before he could say anything "NO! I didn't mean to say that, it's jus-

He cut me off by chuckling, and he shook his head and reached out and grabbed my torso and picked me up. I didn't like this at all, it was demeaning, but I didn't want to get my leg torn off so I kept quite. He brought me closer to him and I suddenly realized something.

"YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME!" my sudden outburst startled him and he dropped me almost instantly. His smile quickly left his face and looked more shocked than anything.

"Eat you? Why would I- nevermind, I need to give you a job right? Well you're going to work directly for me, you will basically be my secretary. You'll do more personal things for me like cooking, cleaning and pretty much everything. The last one had an unfortunate accident and couldn't work anymore." he said that so calmly, like the last guy stubbed his toe or something minor, the only way someone can leave is death. Wait, what if he got injured and couldn't work, so he ate him too.

"SO YOU DO EAT PEOPLE!" I shouted again which he didn't seem too into. " I TOLD YOU I DON'T EAT PEOPLE!" That was first time he raised his voice at me, which was terrifying and seemed a little out of character for him.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice" his face looked a flushed as he covered his mouth, he probably spooked himself by it. I was still unsure of this guy, I still think he eats people, but I won't mention it again, that would probably not be a good idea.

"So I have to see you every day huh? Well I refuse" that may have sounded a little rude, but honestly I would rather work with elsen and not a whale. The shocked look returned to his face, no one had ever said no like that to him.

"What do you mean "you refuse"' The anger in his voice wasn't as noticeable as last time, but it was clear that he was annoyed.

"I mean, I refuse. I'll do any other job but that one." I repeated, but who could blame me, this guy could possibly be a cannibal and he's lying to me about not being one. What happened to the other guy was still on my mind, there was no way he got injured with a mop. Or did he? Who cares, this fat guy was still guilty.

"I don't think you understand, you WILL do the job I give you, regardless if you like it or not." He said bluntly. I seemed to be losing this fight, he began to look for something and smiled brightly when he found it. If I wasn't nervous before I was nervous now. He picked me up and set me on his desk, and before I could get the last word he placed something over my mouth, I was confused until I realized what it was.

That b*star* taped my mouth shut, how dare he. I glared up at him but he just laughed and placed a mop in my hand. I turned and hopped off the desk. Turns out I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life, hopefully I get a moping accident and this h*ll ends quickly.

I could hear his laugh get louder and it made my blood boil. "You can get that taken off when you learn to be nice." he said while gesturing to my mouth. I attempted to bitch about it but the tape made it impossible to do so, I'll have to be more creative in my revenge then.

Days went by, which felt more like years. Who knew cleaning could be so boring, It's so repetitive. I also had to be his lazy *ss food, which occasionally I would sneak some off what I gave him, he still hasn't noticed and hey might as well do it until I get caught. The thought did occur to me that if I get caught, I would have to chop off a body part to replace the food I ate. Yeah I still think he eats people.

When I am on my breaks, I would watch him work, secretly of course. I don't know exactly what it is he does, but it looks incredibly boring. He could be signing paper work for really important stuff, or be doing crosswords for all I know, either way it looked like he was super focused in what he was doing.

I've also noticed something else but I'm not quite sure about this, it was more noticeable yesterday though. I would clean around him all the time and when I looked at him he would be doing his "work". Though whenever I turned around I could feel his gaze on me, maybe it was just me being paranoid, but I swear he is staring at me all the time. I almost caught him when I dropped the broom purposely of course and bent over. When I did I quickly looked behind me to see if he was looking and he was. Once he noticed I was looking at him he quickly looked back down, his slightly red face was all the proof I needed to solve this mystery. It didn't take scooby and the gang to solve that he was staring at my butt, this guy was probably twice my age, I'm pretty sure he wasn't into me at all. That did make me wonder though, can this guy even get himself off, I mean typically those who have extra weight have problems doing so, but this guy wasn't a little over weight. Definitely should ask him that when this tape finally gets taken off. I probably shouldn't think of my boss like that, it's creepy.

"Hey elsen come here I need you to do something." His voice broke me out of my pervy thoughts and back to reality. Quickly, I dropped my mop on the ground and ran to him. He seemed like he was lost in thought and didn't even notice I came to him. I soon noticed another elsen in the room, who looked absolutely petrified, when he saw me he gasped which brought the fat A** out of his trance and he looked over to me. Once seeing me he smirked and grabbed me, I struggled for a bit until his grip on me tightened which caused me to stop instantly.

"You've been good I think this can go now" he ripped the tape off my mouth finally, it stung but I was relieved to finally have my voice back. He set me next to the other elsen who began to quiver and I could see a small stream of smoke coming out of the poor thing's mouth.

"Hey what's up?" I asked to the terrified elsen who just looked at me and didn't say anything. Enoch laughed and grabbed both of us and pushed us together.

"My little friend has just seen his friend burn, I was hoping you could relieve some of his stress." He stopped laughing and looked at the at the other elsen who was blushing madly. My mouth dropped open when I realized what he was getting at. "No way I'm doing that! I'm not a prostitute!" I shouted which just made him laugh again. "Yes you will, you don't want me to eat both you and him do you?" this was supposed to be him telling a joke, but the way the elsen reacted to it just pissed me off.

"I'm not going to entertain you! You might as well just put that tape back on me and let me let me mop a clean floor for a few hours" I crossed my arms, no way I was going to do something like that and have him watch.

"Fine, I guess you'll just have to help me later." he said sadly. Wait a second what exactly did he mean by that?! I turned around to say something when I froze when I saw lifted his hand and brought it down on the elsen, crushing him almost instantly. Blood squirted on himself, me and the desk. Great now I have something else to clean.

"You can clean that." He said that like he just spilled something and didn't just turn an elsen into paint. I grabbed the mop and went to mop up every bit of blood that I could. This didn't really traumatized me since I was used to seeing dedan kill elsen all the time like it was nothing, pushing them into the hot plastic without a single care.

Once I was finished he stopped me before I could leave and handed me some sugar.

"This is for all your hard work." once he dropped the sugar in my hand I looked down at it. I get paid in SUGAR really?! It wasn't even enough to make a single cookie, this is bulls*t. Maybe I should have did what he said.

"Yeah, thanks" I shoveled the sugar in my mouth and walked away, this sugar was pretty weird it didn't taste normal, but it was still really good. Back to mopping I guess, the mop was waiting for me. The words of my parents echoed in my mind again, they probably wouldn't say that if they had this job.


End file.
